


#the rise of reylo (a wank wars story)

by SouthSideStory



Series: wank wars [2]
Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: F/M, Fandom, Offscreen smut, Reylo - Freeform, Social Media, a large cast of secondary characters, background Finn/Poe/Rose, canonverse social media AU, celebrating and lambasting tumblr, enemies to lovers to exes to lovers again
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-25
Updated: 2019-11-25
Packaged: 2021-02-25 20:47:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,373
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21561703
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SouthSideStory/pseuds/SouthSideStory
Summary: As popular holodrama Across the Stars nears its end, the wank wars continue. Rey and Ben fell in love after Season 8 of AtS, but three months ago they disappeared from fandom. Rumor has it that #Reylo is no more, but the final chapter of their beloved series might bring them back together.
Relationships: Kylo Ren/Rey, Rey/Ben Solo, Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Series: wank wars [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1553881
Comments: 30
Kudos: 58





	#the rise of reylo (a wank wars story)

**Author's Note:**

> Well, I did it again, and somehow I took this way more seriously than I should have. I hope you enjoy it!
> 
> The majority of the handles used in this fic are completely made up, and I didn’t check tumblr to see if they align with real accounts. That said, there are a few Easter eggs that I used on purpose. ;)

—

—

a long time ago in a fandom far, far away...

**WANK**

**WARS**

**EPISODE IX**

**THE RISE OF REYLO**

The Skywalker Saga will soon come to a close, and ACROSS THE STARS fans are counting down the days until the Season 9 premiere. A nsfw ban diminished their numbers, many jumping ship to Porgle, but the WANK WARS are more vicious than ever.

The FIRST ORDER lost Snoke, its most powerful BNF, after the Season 8 finale aired. Hux has taken over in his stead, and he now leads the anti crusade. Even the Resistance fans are divided, with HanLuke and HanLeia shippers battling it out.

Three months ago, @jakkujunkrat and @mynameisbensolo disappeared entirely, but they return just as the final season approaches. Rumor has it that the holonet’s favorite couple, dubbed REYLO, are a thing of the past…

—

—

**15 days before the Season 9 premiere**

** zoriiblissful **

Look, wherever you stand on shipping, I think we can all agree that this wait has been ridiculous. 2 years between seasons is pretty much torture, and they’re only giving us 6 episodes to round off the show??

#god if they pull a GoT on ats I’m gonna burn shit down #ats

** starfleet-ace **

totally with you @zoriiblissful

#i don’t trust this network #not after what they did to my dragon queen

** fn-1337 **

Let’s try to stay positive, guys. JJ hasn’t let us down yet, and Rian gave him a lot of good stuff to work with!

#ats

** mitakahere **

I wonder what our scavenger queen thinks?? Wanna weigh in @jakkujunkrat?

#we miss you Rey #come back

** fn-1337 **

@mitakahere can you please stop derailing every AtS post by tagging Rey? She’s just taking a break. She’ll come back when she’s ready.

** themaidofstarkiller **

She’s taking a break because @mynameisbensolo dumped her ass. :))))

#karma’s a bitch

** a-new-rose **

Gtfo this post @themaidofstarkiller or I will track you down and zap you with an electro-shock prod. We’ll see how many parentheses you can put on your emojis with your fingers paralyzed.

** fn-1337 **

My girl ain’t joking. If she hits you with one of those you won’t be able to feel your teeth for a week.

#before anyone loses their shit it was an accident #rose would never really hurt me

—

** therealhux **

I’m calling it now: @jakkujunkrat and @mynameisbensolo are gone from the AtS fandom for good. Neither of them has made a single post in three months, and every journalist on the holonet says that Ben Solo broke up with his girlfriend.

Face the facts, peasants. Your dream team is over.

#anti reylo #reylo

** allegiantgeneral **

Well said, Hux.

** bendemption **

Can you guys please stop crosstagging Reylo? Your anti stuff really doesn’t belong in our tag.

#i’m getting so tired of having this same fight #it’s been 2 years #and it looks like rey and ben broke up so y’all won anyway #just let me ship in peace

** themaidofstarkiller **

Can you please stop writing porn about real people? It’s gross af.

And honestly, if I still talked to mynameisatriator he’d probably agree.

#i thought no one could be worse than the hanleia shippers #but then came the reylos

** zoriiblissful **

I can’t wait for Rey to come back and prove all of you anti assholes wrong.

And shit, leave the Reylos alone. They aren’t hurting anybody.

#wank wars #first order bs

** therealhux **

Can you not read? I said she isn’t coming back, and she won’t.

** bee-bee-ate **

Everyone wants to talk like they have something to say, but it is just gibberish, and motherfuckers act like you forgot about Rey.

#hux can suck a fuck

—

—

**14 days before the Season 9 premiere**

** jakkujunkrat **

Hey, guys. It’s been a while, but I’m too excited about the final season to stay away any longer! Expect some HanLeia fic coming your way soon. :)

#i can’t believe we’re so close!!! #ats

** fn-1337 **

*GLOMP*

I missed you, peanut!!! 💕

** starfleet-ace **

there’s my best girl! *hugs*

** a-new-rose **

Oh thank fuck you’re back. I haven’t had anyone to talk to about the ship I’m building! Finn and Poe try, but they’re not gearheads like us. 🔧

** bee-bee-ate **

It is good to have you back, Rey!

What is it you were saying yesterday @therealhux? :)

—

THEREALHUX INBOX - All asks about Rey’s return will be deleted.

** bee-bee-ate **

How does it feel to be so wrong all the time?

** Anonymous **

Enjoy eating crow, douchebag.

** reyl0 **

Suck it, Hux.

** Anonymous **

You should kill yourself.

** Anonymous **

If I were you I’d have deleted that embarrassing post by now.

—

PRIVATE MESSAGES

**mynameisbensolo:** Hey. Can we talk?

**jakkujunkrat:** What have you been doing, stalking my blog until I made a post?

**mynameisbensolo:** Pretty much. What other choice did I have? You won’t answer my calls.

**jakkujunkrat:** I’m not answering your calls bc you’re not my boyfriend anymore, Ben. But hey, at least the entire holonot thinks *you* dumped *me* 🙃

**mynameisbensolo:** I don’t give a damn what anyone thinks. I miss you.

**mynameisbensolo:** I’m sorry for what I said the last time we saw each other. It was cruel, and I didn’t mean it.

**jakkujunkrat:** You meant it, and you’re only sorry because I left you. Now go away, and don’t message me again.

—

—

**13 days before the Season 9 premiere**

** jakkujunkrat **

I’m going to ask once, very nicely, for people to stop tagging me in Reylo posts. Because yes, Ben and I broke up, and no, I don’t want to talk about it.

#pls pls pls stop tagging me

** fn-1337 **

Please respect Rey’s wishes. If this was you and your SO, I’m sure you wouldn’t want half the holonet asking you questions about your breakup.

** dont-join **

This is why the single life is better. No commitment, no losses.

@mynameisbensolo women aren’t worth it anyway, amirite?

** a-new-rose **

How about you stfu @dont-join? This really isn’t the place for your incel bullshit. Maybe if you took a bath once a year you’d have better luck in love.

#...is this guy even in the fandom??

** therealhux **

I would congratulate you @jakkujunkrat on getting dumped by my favorite traitor, but I’m too busy celebrating your mutual misery.

#for once resistance fans get what they deserve #anti reylo #reylo

—

PRIVATE MESSAGES

**mynameisbensolo:** You didn’t have to announce our breakup to the world.

**jakkujunkrat: **We’ve been over for three months. What was I supposed to do? Keep pretending we were still together? All those damn Reylo posts were driving me crazy. It hurts.

**mynameisbensolo: **It wouldn’t hurt if you hadn’t dumped me.

**jakkujunkrat: **Don't, Ben. Just don't.

—

Are you sure you want to block mynameisbensolo from jakkujunkrat?

**Blocked**

—

PRIVATE MESSAGES

**jakkujunkrat:** Are you around? I could really use my bestie.

**fn-1337:** Hey there. Sorry I didn't get back to you right away. What's up?

**jakkujunkrat:** I blocked Ben.

**fn-1337:** Shit. What happened?

**jakkujunkrat:** He got on my ass about me asking people not to @ me in Reylo posts. He didn't like that I told people we broke up.

**fn-1337:** That's shitty. It's not like everyone didn't already know anyway.

**jakkujunkrat:** I know, but I still feel like trash about it. Mostly because it's something I didn't feel like I would ever have to say. Things were so good. I really thought we'd last.

**fn-1337:** I'm so sorry. Can I ask what exactly happened? If you don’t want to say, that’s okay.

**jakkujunkrat:** Yeah, you can ask.

**jakkujunkrat:** So, three months ago he showed up on Jakku. I was excited at first, because I thought he was surprising me, and I hadn't seen him irl in a few weeks. But it wasn't that at all. He'd been getting frustrated with me for not wanting to leave Jakku for a while, and apparently he hired a private investigator to find my parents. Without asking me.

**fn-1337:** Holy shit. That's not cool at all.

**jakkujunkrat:** You're telling me. Anyway, he said my parents were dead. That the PI didn't even have to look any farther than Niima Outpost to find out what happened. Plutt knew the whole time.

**jakkujunkrat:** They sold me for drinking money, Finn. My parents sold me, then got themselves killed in a cantina fight a few days later.

**fn-1337:** Oh gods. Rey, I don't even know what to say. That's horrible.

**jakkujunkrat:** It was. And the worst part is that I think I already knew, I just didn't want to face it.

**jakkujunkrat:** I cried a lot, and screamed at Ben. Kind of had a total meltdown. He tried to be comforting at first, but then I said some nasty things. Stuff I don't want to repeat because it was so bad. It pissed him off, and he said I had no reason to stay on Jakku. That I never did, because my parents were dead, and I might as well be too if I was too stubborn to live my life.

**fn-1337:** Damn. That's beyond unfair, and mean af besides. I really thought he'd gotten better since the two of you started dating, but I guess I was wrong.

**jakkujunkrat:** He's not a bad guy, but he's got a lot of problems. Nothing that hurt me, though. Not until then. His First Order days aside ofc.

**fn-1337:** He had no right to say that to you, Rey. I'm so sorry that happened.

**jakkujunkrat:** Me too. But… is it bad that I miss him?

**fn-1337:** No. If I had to leave Poe or Rose, I'd miss them for a long time, even if the relationship needed to end.

**jakkujunkrat:** Do you think I did the right thing? It was awful of him to hire that PI without asking for my permission, and to say all that, but it was only one fight. I can't believe one fight ended a two year relationship.

**jakkujunkrat:** I loved him. Love him. I never said it out loud, even though he said it to me, but I was so scared. Now I regret that. He had a right to know the truth about how I felt.

**fn-1337:** I can't tell you whether or not you made the right choice. Only you can know that. I will say that it sounds complicated, and if you need anything from me while you get through this, I'll be there.

**jakkujunkrat:** Thank you, Finn. You're the best friend a girl could ask for.

**fn-1337:** I try lol

**fn-1337:** I hope this is okay to ask, but… do you plan to leave Jakku now?

**jakkujunkrat:** Idk. I'm afraid I won't be able to take care of myself anywhere else. I hate it here, but at least I can survive. And in a strange way, it's home. It's all I've ever known.

**fn-1337:** I get that. It's how I felt when I left the military, like I only knew one way to live. I thought I'd never make it on my own without my unit.

**jakkujunkrat:** Yeah. Except for me, I only know how to be alone. Everything is easier that way. It's almost funny, Ben told me I wasn't alone, and he's the only person who ever made me feel that connected. And now that we're apart, I've never been more lonely.

—

—

**12 days before the Season 9 premiere**

FN-1337 INBOX - I'm not answering anything about Rey's breakup

** millenium-jedi-love **

You and the rest of the HanLeia shippers are just a bunch of homophobes. AtS creators have said the show is explicitly queer, and if Han and Leia weren't married irl that they'd have put Han and Luke together.

** fn-1337 **

Are you fucking serious right now?? I’m not homophobic for not liking your NON-CANON m/m otp. I’ve been in a relationship with a man for 3 years, and as of last month, we’ve got an awesome girlfriend too.

Me and Poe moved to Coruscant to get away from the harassment we dealt with in the Outer Rim, even though the cost of living wiped out all of our savings. And it's gotten worse since we started dating Rose, because even people on urban planets sometimes don't approve of poly relationships.

Your bio says you're a straight dude, and I guarantee you don't have any idea what real homophobia looks like.

In short, you can kiss my poly bisexual ass while I keep writing HanLeia fic to my heart's content.

#wank wars #i know most hanluke shippers are good people #but fuck are the bad ones obnoxious

** jakkujunkrat **

Wowww. This is the most ridiculous thing I've ever seen. Get a life @millenium-jedi-love and stop harassing queer folks for not shipping what you ship.

#wank wars #damn that’s a new low

** millenium-jedi-love **

That's funny coming from a straight girl who lives on the most backwards planet in the Inner Rim. :|

** jakkujunkrat **

Joke's on you! I'm as bi as the day is long, and boobs are the best thing in the galaxy.

#someone's heteronormativity is showing

** millenium-jedi-love **

I call bullshit. You spent two years dating a dude. No way you like girls, and bisexuality isn't even real anyway.

#this bitch is reaching

** mynameisbensolo **

Sorry to burst your bubble, millennium-dick, but Rey is even more into women than I am.

P.S. My uncle and my dad laughed until they cried when I sent them your high school AU.

** hanlukecentral **

Will the First Order please take @millenium-jedi-love? His assholery is sooo not welcome in the HanLuke fandom.

@fn-1337 and @jakkujunkrat I'm so sorry this guy harassed you. I swear not all of us are like this.

#got a new jerk to add to the block list

** fn-1337 **

It's cool, man. Every fandom has its bad apples.

—

PRIVATE MESSAGES

**mynameisbensolo:** Hey. That guy was way out of line. Are you and Rey ok?

**fn-1337:** I'm good. Idk about Rey tbh because she isn't answering my messages. :/

**mynameisbensolo:** Yeah. She does that when she's upset. I think because she doesn’t trust anyone to be there for her when she needs it the most.

**fn-1337:** I can't imagine why she'd have trust issues.

**mynameisbensolo:** I take it she told you about our fight.

**fn-1337:** She did. Wtf man? Why would you say that shit to her?

**mynameisbensolo:** Because I'm an idiot who lashes out when I'm hurt. She didn't deserve that, and I know it. I just wanted her to leave Jakku so badly. She's not safe there, and I was going crazy thinking about the things that could happen to her. What if her junkboss sold her? Or she fell a hundred feet trying to scavenge in the hull of a star destroyer? And I missed her. I missed her all the time.

**fn-1337:** Maybe you should have told her THAT instead of throwing her parents' deaths in her face.

**mynameisbensolo:** I wanted to after she came back online, but I said all the wrong things again, and she blocked me. Is there any way you could ask her to unblock me, just for a few minutes, so I can talk to her?

**fn-1337:** I can't do that. If Rey wants to talk to you, she will.

**mynameisbensolo:** Right. I shouldn't have asked.

—

—

**11 days before the Season 9 premiere**

** jakkujunkrat **

I really want to thank everyone who’s leaving comments or kudos on The Princess and the Scoundrel. The last few months have been rough, and I can't tell you how much happiness your feedback is giving me. I'm a little behind on replying to comments, but I promise to catch up soon!

Many thanks to Finn for being the most amazing beta, as always.

#hanleia #hanleia fic #tpats

** a-new-rose **

In case you've been living under a rock for the last few days, here is a link to The Princess and the Scoundrel. It's the best canon-divergent fic I've read in ages.

#hanleia #fic recs

—

** therealhux **

@jakkujunkrat’s backdoor bragging is both obnoxious and obvious. No one with taste is reading your inaccurate, romanticized drivel. The real Han and Leia are probably disgusted by people writing porn about their private life.

#hanleia #anti hanleia #the resistance is full of so much terrible fic #and jakkujunkrat is the worst #closely followed by fn-1337

** themaidofstarkiller **

yes to all of this.

#anti hanleia

** mynameisbensolo **

@therealhux you should know a few things.

1) You must be watching some really sad porn if you think Rey's fic qualifies. It implies one love scene and cuts to black before anything happens. Trust me, if it was explicit I wouldn't touch it with a ten foot pole, no matter who wrote it.

2) Rey isn't backdoor bragging. She's a pretty humble person in most respects, especially where her writing is concerned.

3) After you made this post, I sent The Princess and the Scoundrel to my mom. She thought it was "lovely, eloquent, and moving" and it made her tear up.

So, enjoy being wrong on every single count.

#i can't believe i ever sided with this bastard #wank wars #first order bs #rey is a beautiful writer

** starfleet-ace **

it's always so satisfying to see Hugs get his lmao

when Princess Leia Organa herself shuts you down, you know you done fucked up

#😂😂😂

** mitakahere **

OMG @jakkujunkrat HAVE YOU SEEN THIS?!!

#ben solo coming to rescue his girlfriend!!

#reylo #i'm gonna faint

—

PRIVATE MESSAGES

**jakkujunkrat:** I need you tell me not to unblock Ben. Also HOLY HELL Princess Leia liked my fic?!!

**fn-1337:** I knowwww!!! It’s awesome. And don't unblock Ben if you’re not ready. Even tho it was pretty decent of him to defend your story.

**jakkujunkrat:** He's so sweet in unexpected moments. I never get used to it.

**fn-1337:** I kind of can't believe he's the same guy who used stalk you and make fun of you. Well, I guess he still stalks you lol

**jakkujunkrat:** I'm no better. I check his blog all the time. Because I'm pathetic. Hnnng, he looked so beautiful in that selfie he posted the other day.

**fn-1337:** Can't disagree there. Sorry, I'm not doing a good job of helping you get over your ex.

**jakkujunkrat:** It's fine. I can't possibly get any more hopeless.

—

—

**10 days before the Season 9 premiere**

** mitakahere **

I'm devastated. Poor Leia, Luke, and Ben. My thoughts and prayers are with them.

#rip han solo

** reyl0 **

Wait, what happened??

#no no no

** mitakahere **

Han Solo died this morning in a racing accident. It's all over Porgle. Here are some links.

I'm gonna be offline for a few days. I can't even think about this right now.

#rip han solo

—

JAKKUJUNKRAT INBOX - ask me whatever as long as it’s nice

** Anonymous **

Is it true, Rey? Is Han really dead?

** Anonymous **

Is Ben okay? He's got anon turned off, and I'm really worried about him. :(

** Anonymous **

A decent person would be with Ben right now, ex or not. Shame on you.

—

mynameisbensolo has been unblocked

—

PRIVATE MESSAGES

**jakkujunkrat:** Ben, are you all right?

**jakkujunkrat:** I know you have a million things more important than me happening right now, but when you get a chance, will you please check in? I'm worried about you.

**mynameisbensolo:** Hey.

**jakkujunkrat:** Hi. I’m not sure what to say, but I want you to know I'm here for you.

**mynameisbensolo:** Thank you. I can barely even think right now tbh. He’s dead. My dad is dead, and I hadn’t seen him in months. I can’t even remember the last thing I said to him. That’s important, right?

**jakkujunkrat:** I know you two had a complicated relationship, but you loved him, and he loved you, and that’s so much more important than the rest of it. You’ll get through this.

**mynameisbensolo:** I’m sorry I said the things I did about your parents. It was horrible, and I understand why you broke up with me. But honestly, you’re still the person I need most right now. My dad’s funeral is the day after tomorrow, and I’d really like it if you’d come. Don’t worry, I’m not expecting you to take me back out of pity or anything.

**jakkujunkrat:** Of course I’ll come.

**mynameisbensolo:** Okay. Can I pick you up tonight?

**jakkujunkrat:** Sounds good. I’ll see you soon.

—

—

**9 days before the Season 9 premiere**

MYNAMEISBENSOLO INBOX - ask me anything but don’t be an asshole

** a-new-rose **

Hey, Ben. I know we’re not all that close, but I understand what it’s like to lose family. If you need someone to talk to, I’m here. I won’t lie to you, this is going to hurt like hell for a while, but you’ll learn how to carry it eventually. Give it time. Until then, I’m sending Rey an electrum battery. Finn said you worry about her, and a battery like that should keep her fed for a few weeks.

** zoriiblissful **

I’m not good with words, but if you need someone to shoot any nosy paparazzi today, I’m your girl. Best of luck, kid.

** therealhux **

What goes around comes around, liar.

** starfleet-ace **

the whole resistance is behind you, buddy

** Anonymous **

I’m so sorry for your loss. You’re in my prayers.

** Anonymous **

your dad was a deadbeat with an inflated reputation the world is better off without him

—

** therealhux **

@mynameisbensolo I’d be sorry for your loss, but you probably don’t even care that your father is dead. When you were parading around calling yourself Kylo Ren, you never missed an opportunity to complain about him. Well, I guess you won’t have to complain anymore.

#anti ben solo #han solo #ben solo

** starfleet-ace **

you’re a fucking thug, hux. a thug and a bully, and you’re gonna get what you deserve when you pull this shit irl with the wrong person. i hope i’m there to see it.

#what a dick #the best thing about ats ending is that the fandom will probably die and take hux with it

** reylotastic **

Wtf?! Were you raised by woolly rhinos?? Who says something like that?

#dear god #i knew the first order was bad #but this is next level

** allegiantgeneral **

You should delete this, Hux. It’s distasteful.

** dont-join **

I’m tagging @themaidofstarkiller so she can stop pretending that she hasn’t seen this. 1000 credits says she sells him out to save herself.

#loyalty only goes so far

** fn-1337 **

You’re disgusting, Hux.

#first order bs #wank wars

** themaidofstarkiller **

You need to take this down, Hux. It’s giving all of us a bad name.

** dont-join **

Called it.

—

—

**8 days before the Season 9 premiere**

** ridingbensolosdick **

If I see one more photo of Rey hanging on Ben’s arm at Han’s funeral I’m going to lose my lunch. The guy’s dad just died, and she’s trying to get him to take her back?? That’s so gross. Exploiting someone’s grief to get in their pants is low af.

#anti reylo #anti rey

** lesbianrey **

Please. Reylo is terrible, but that’s because of *Ben* you dumbass. He probably guilted her into going, because he’s a manipulative, abusive piece of shit. I can’t wait for the day when she finds a sweet girlfriend to take care of her the way she deserves.

#anti reylo #anti ben solo

** reylosucks **

I’m with @ridingbensolosdick. Mark my words, she’s going to get him drunk and have funeral sex with him.

** reyofsunshine **

All of you should be ashamed of yourselves. Today is Han Solo’s funeral. Try to have some respect for him and his family.

#anti reylo bs #wank wars

—

—

**7 days before the Season 9 premiere**

** fn-1337 **

Okay. This fandom is imploding, so I’m going to suggest that we focus on celebrating that new trailer. We’re here because we love AtS, so let’s act like it.

#ats #i’m gonna have sweet dreams about that trailer

** a-new-rose **

THAT TRAILER THO!!! I’ve watched it 10 times and I’m still finding new things to squee over.

#ats #only 7 days left!

** bendemption **

All I’m gonna say is that Yav Korren owns my whole ass. Daaaayum that boy is hot.

#ats #yav korren

—

JAKKUJUNKRAT INBOX - ask me whatever as long as it’s nice

** Anonymous **

so did you fuck him after the funeral, or nah?

—

PRIVATE MESSAGES

**jakkujunkrat:** Finn. Please tell me you’re around.

**fn-1337:** I’m here. What’s up?

**jakkujunkrat:** What’s up is that I’ve got an inbox full of asks about Ben, and because I’m a dumbass I didn’t turn off anon before I went to Hosnian Prime. I just counted, and there are 57 messages demanding to know if we had funeral sex.

**fn-1337:** Well, either delete them all or answer one, saying you didn’t and it’s none of their business anyway.

**jakkujunkrat:** I can’t do that.

**fn-1337:** Why not?

**jakkujunkrat:** Because I’m an awful person who DID have grief sex with her ex-boyfriend.

**fn-1337:** Oh. Well. That’s something.

**jakkujunkrat:** If by something you mean terrible. I swear I didn’t plan this, it just happened. We both got tipsy at the visitation, and he kissed me. I didn’t know what to do, because even though it was a bad idea, I couldn’t push him away three hours before they put his father in the ground. So I kissed back, and it was amazing. Even under those circumstances, it just felt so *right* to be in his arms again.

**fn-1337:** Wait. Are you telling me you had sex AT the visitation, not after??!

**jakkujunkrat:** I told you I was an awful person. But the visitation was at his mom's house, not the funeral home, at least! So it’s not like Han was… there.

**fn-1337:** Wow. I don’t know whether to be impressed or appalled. Wait, no. Definitely impressed 😂

**jakkujunkrat:** Afterward, Ben said I shouldn’t feel bad because his dad would totally approve of him getting laid on the day of his funeral. It made both of us laugh, so I guess that’s a good thing.

**fn-1337:** Lol yeah. Did you guys talk about it before you went home?

**jakkujunkrat:** Nope. And he hasn’t messaged me all day. Do you think he hates me?

**fn-1337:** He definitely doesn’t hate you. Maybe he’s waiting for you to reach out to him. I mean, you were the one who did the dumping. He probably doesn’t want to look desperate by reading too much into the sex.

**jakkujunkrat:** Right. So I have to make the first move.

**fn-1337:** Yep.

**jakkujunkrat:** Shit.

—

** bee-bee-ate **

This is a friendly reminder that anyone who harasses Rey may experience some technical difficulties for the rest of their lives. :)

#protect our scavenger queen

—

—

**6 days before the Season 9 premiere**

** lesbianrey **

All I’m saying is that anyone who defends Ben Solo is an abuse apologist. He harassed Rey and other Resistance fans for YEARS before they dated, and obviously he’s still toxic, or they wouldn’t have broken up. I don’t care if his dad just died. There’s no excuse for being abusive.

Any Reylos who touch this post will be blocked.

#anti ben solo #anti reylo #it was heartbreaking to see her with him at that funeral

—

MYNAMEISBENSOLO INBOX - ask me anything but don’t be an asshole

** therealhux **

Ignore my earlier ask. It was out of line.

** mynameisbensolo **

Oh, you mean the one where you said “What goes around comes around, liar” the day after my father died? No, I don’t think I will.

I’m putting a screenshot of it under the cut, along with some other receipts and your personal information. You doxxed me, now I’m doxxing you.

What goes around comes around, right?

[Read More]

** starfleet-ace **

normally i would be against doxxing, but in this case, i’m all for it.

i’m also going to send Hux some mail, but i haven’t decided what to go with yet…

#bantha shit is always classic #but glitter bombs are harder to clean up

** fn-1337 **

LMFAO now this is truly karma at work

#go ben #drag him to hell

** lesbianrey **

This is exactly what I was talking about. Doxxing is NEVER okay. I’m not surprised to see it from Ben Solo, though. He hasn’t changed.

#anti ben solo

** jakkujunkrat **

@lesbianrey I’m bi, not a lesbian, and if you say one more bad thing about Ben I’m going to block you.

As for Hux… Ben could have doxxed him two years ago, and I told him he should, but he didn’t want to draw more attention to the situation. I’m sooooo glad he finally took my advice.

#can we just put all the antis on the same ship and send them to Ktath'atn? #i’ve heard mindless drones are welcome there

—

PRIVATE MESSAGES

**jakkujunkrat:** Hey. Are you okay?

**jakkujunkrat:** Ben?

—

—

**5 days before the Season 9 premiere**

** fn-1337 **

I’m taking a moment to thank @zleemo for their hard work over the last few years. Because of them, fans have had access to all official content within minutes of its release, compiled in one place. If you haven’t checked out their Porgle, they’re very active over there too!

#thanks zleemo ❤️ #couldn’t have made it through this wait without you

—

** therealhux **

Enjoy these pictures of my new kitten. After a great deal of deliberation, I have decided to name her Millicent.

#cats #kittens #🐈

** Reyl0 **

Your attempt to deflect attention away from your doxxing couldn’t be more obvious.

...but Millicent IS cute.

#sorry i’m a sucker for orange cats

—

PRIVATE MESSAGES

**jakkujunkrat:** You must have a lot going on, but please message me when you can.

**mynameisbensolo:** I’m not that busy tbh. My mom is handling everything with her usual grace, which I obv didn’t inherit. She’s always the calmest person in a crisis.

**jakkujunkrat:** Leia is pretty amazing, but so are you. How are you doing with all of this?

**mynameisbensolo:** By “all of this” do you mean the dead-dad part or the hooked-up-with-my-ex part?

**jakkujunkrat:** Both, honestly.

**mynameisbensolo:** It’s been five days since he died, and it still doesn’t feel real, so I’ll have to get back to you on that later. As for the other… I’m going to let you tell me how you feel about it first.

**jakkujunkrat:** Okay. I want to say I’m sorry. You were grieving and a little drunk, and it wasn’t right for me to take advantage of that. I hope you can forgive me.

**mynameisbensolo:** You didn’t take advantage. I’d only had two glasses of wine, which is basically nothing for me. And I wasn’t so blinded by grief that I didn’t know what I was doing. I knew exactly what I was doing, and it’s pretty damn insulting for you to apologize for a choice we made together.

**mynameisbensolo:** Rey? Please don’t ghost on me right now. I don’t think I can take it.

**jakkujunkrat:** I’m not ghosting. I just don’t know what to say.

**mynameisbensolo:** Yes you do. So say it.

**jakkujunkrat:** Fine. You’re talking like you don’t regret that we had sex, but I do. Staying away from you was hard before, and now it’s killing me.

**mynameisbensolo:** Then don’t stay away from me. It’s that simple.

**jakkujunkrat:** Nothing about this is simple, Ben. If we got back together right now, it would only be because we’re both lonely and hurting. That’s no way to begin a relationship.

**mynameisbensolo:** I don’t care. I felt more alive when we had sex than I have in months, even though everything else is falling apart. And don’t tell me you didn’t enjoy it. Because I’m pretty sure you enjoyed it three times in the space of twenty minutes.

**jakkujunkrat:** I can’t talk about this anymore. I have to go.

**mynameisbensolo:** Go then.

—

MYNAMEISBENSOLO INBOX - ask me anything but don’t be an asshole

** Anonymous **

Ok be honest. Did you fuck Rey after the funeral?

** mynameisbensolo **

No, I didn’t.

I fucked her *before* the funeral.

** reylotrashfire **

Holy shit, are you being serious??!

#reylo #i choked on my juice when i read this

** mynameisbensolo **

Wouldn’t you like to know.

** reylotrashfire **

Tagging all the biggest Reylo geeks I know, bc EVERYONE needs to see this!

@mitakahere @reyofsunshine @politicalmamaduck @reyl0 @bendemption @the-reylo-void @benrey4ever @reylotrashcompactor

#i’m in reylo heaven!! #😍

—

PRIVATE MESSAGES

**jakkujunkrat:** That fucking post has almost a million notes.

**fn-1337:** ummm… it broke a million a few minutes ago. >.>

**jakkujunkrat:** gdi Ben.

**fn-1337:** The good news is that no one can agree on if he’s joking. The Reylos think he’s serious ofc, and the antis say he’s being sarcastic.

**jakkujunkrat:** For the first time ever, I hope people listen to the anti Reylos.

**fn-1337:** I don’t know how you do this. If I had shippers and antis fighting over my love life I’d go crazy.

**jakkujunkrat:** I guess it is kind of wild, but this circus is the least of my problems. Ben wants to get back together, and I told him it was a bad idea.

**fn-1337:** Which I guess is why he confessed your dirty visitation sex to the world.

**jakkujunkrat:** It was not dirty! Okay maybe it was a little dirty. His tie was put to good use lol

**fn-1337:** So Ben Solo likes to have his hands tied? Knew it.

**jakkujunkrat:** Actually… I was the one tied up.

**fn-1337:** All right. That much I did *not* know.

**fn-1337:** Moving on. What are you going to do?

**jakkujunkrat:** Keep anon turned off permanently. Beyond that, I have no idea.

**fn-1337:** Well, you better figure it out, peanut.

—

—

**4 days before the Season 9 premiere**

** starfleet-ace **

@a-new-rose where are you, baby girl?? finn refuses to look at spoilers, and i need to talk to someone about these leaks!!

#wheresrose #ats leaks

—

** jakkujunkrat **

Ok, I’m going to have to moderate all the comments on my fics from now on, because a bunch of First Order fans and anti Reylos have united to spam my stories with nasty reviews. 😑

#this just keeps getting better and better #anti bs #first order bs #wank wars

** ridingbensolosdick **

That’s what you get for taking advantage of Ben at his father’s funeral. Excuse me, BEFORE his father’s funeral. Wtf is wrong with you??

#anti rey #anti reylo #ben solo deserves so much better than some scavenger bitch

** jakkujunkrat **

I considered blocking you, and I will, but first there’s something I need to say.

As someone who actually _has_ ridden Ben Solo’s dick, you need to give up, because he’ll never want you.

¯\\_(ツ)_/¯

#i’ll probably regret this later #but i couldn’t help myself

—

JAKKUJUNKRAT INBOX - ask me whatever as long as it’s nice

** zoriiblissful **

I’d say someone needs to show that bitch to the nearest burn unit, but it looks like she’s deleted her blog in shame lmao

** mitakahere **

Omg you ran off the worst anti in the fandom!! Thank you, Rey!

** benrey4ever **

Some people are saying that what you did was tasteless, but I totally disagree. If I had the chance to ride Ben Solo, I’d brag about it too! Good luck working things out with him. You two are so perfect together!

—

PRIVATE MESSAGES

**mynameisbensolo:** Well that’s one way to handle a situation.

**jakkujunkrat:** Don’t even pretend to be annoyed. I know you, and I bet you loved that.

**mynameisbensolo:** Yes I did.

**jakkujunkrat:** I can just see the smirk on your face.

**mynameisbensolo:** This one?

[image loading]

**jakkujunkrat:** Yep. Now I’m smiling too.

**mynameisbensolo:** Good. That’s what I was aiming for.

—

** lieutenantlourd **

Okay, I’m new here, so I have to ask: is Reylo short for Rey/Kylo or Rey/Ben Solo?

** bendemption **

It’s debatable tbh. There were a few of us who were around back in the days when Kylo was with the First Order, and we noticed that he and Rey had way too much sexual chemistry for people who supposedly hated each other. But the term Reylo took off after they announced that they were dating, and by that time everyone knew he was Ben Solo. Personally, I don’t think it matters that much. The point is that they’re an amazing couple. I hope they work out, but if they don’t, at least there’s fix it fic!

#reylo #this reminds me that i need to work on my exchange fic whoops

—

—

**3 days before the Season 9 premiere**

** a-new-rose **

I have to admit, when the nsfw ban happened and so many people fled to Porgle, I was afraid that the fandom here would die. But as we get closer to the season 9 premiere, old fans and new fans are coming together to celebrate the final chapter of AtS, and that enthusiasm is so much more important than the numbers.

I'm also seeing way more cooperation between the HanLuke and HanLeia fans, and that kind of unity among the Resistance ships warms my little black heart. Even fans that don't normally interact are coming together to honor Han with personal stories, fanart, and fic.

I guess what I'm saying is, as we get closer to the end, I'm seeing more strength among the AtS fandom than I ever have before. And that's exactly how it should be. Celebrating what we love, not tearing down what we hate.

#yeah yeah i know this is sappy #sue me #ats #ats fandom

** hanlukecentral **

This is so true, Rose, and not at all sappy imo. The oh so talented @hanleiahope drew the most beautiful fanart for one of my HanLuke fics yesterday. Just goes to show that we can support each other even more easily than we can hurt each other.

#ats family

—

** fn-1337 **

As we close in on the premiere and more leaks are coming out, I have to beg you guys to please tag your spoilers!!

That goes for you too @starfleet-ace. Don't think you get a pass just because I love you. :P

#seriously tho blacklisting only works if people are tagging politely #ats

—

PRIVATE MESSAGES

**mynameisbensolo:** Are you excited about the premiere?

**jakkujunkrat:** Please. Is that even a question?

**mynameisbensolo:** lol I guess not. I'm looking forward to it too. Weirdly enough, it's the changes from the real story that I want to see most. I guess because, even if my parents couldn't get their happy ending irl, I think they will on AtS.

**jakkujunkrat:** That makes sense. Now I really want to hug you.

**mynameisbensolo:** Maybe that's why I said it.

**jakkujunkrat:** You said it because you meant it. You've never lied to me.

**mynameisbensolo:** No, but I have been too harsh with the truth sometimes. I'm sorry for that.

**jakkujunkrat:** It's all right. Now that I've had some time to process what happened to my parents, I understand why you hired that PI. It wasn't okay to do that without my permission, but tbh if you had asked, I would have said no. And I needed to find out the truth. Or, confront it I guess. I sort of remember it now, hearing about the cantina fight. I was only five when they sold me, and I think I tried to block it out. Because when they died, it meant no one was ever coming back for me. No one could save me. At the time, if I had tried to face that, I wouldn't have survived Jakku.

**mynameisbensolo:** I'm so sorry, Rey. I can't imagine what that was like.

**jakkujunkrat:** Yes, you can. You got left behind a lot too. Just in a different way.

**mynameisbensolo:** It seems so pointless to be mad about that now that my dad is gone. I wish I'd gotten over myself and fixed things between us. But I was too damn stubborn.

**jakkujunkrat:** He was stubborn too. It's not all on you, Ben.

**mynameisbensolo:** It's making me think a lot about the relationships I still have. I want to spend more time with my mom, and stop holding her mistakes from when I was a kid against her. And then there's you. If you don't want me to love you as your partner, I want to love you as a friend. Is that something you think we could have?

**jakkujunkrat:** I don't know that we could be friends. We used to be rivals, and jumped right into dating after that. Now there's so much history. I wouldn't know how to act around you if I was trying to be just your friend.

**mynameisbensolo:** Why would you have to act like anything? You could just be yourself.

**jakkujunkrat:** No I couldn't. Because whenever we talk, all I can think about is touching you.

**mynameisbensolo:** Do you remember the first time we touched? When I got to your place on Jakku, and I saw you, I wanted to kiss you before we even said a word, but I didn't know if that would be okay. So I held out my hand like an idiot, as if we were at a formal event lol

**jakkujunkrat:** Ofc I remember. My first thought was that you were way more of a dork than I expected.

**mynameisbensolo:** Thanks.

**jakkujunkrat:** But as soon as our hands touched, I felt… idk if I have the words. Like my whole life was about to change, and I just *knew* with more certainty than I'd ever known anything that we belonged together.

**mynameisbensolo:** I felt it too, all the way down to my bones.

**jakkujunkrat:** That's crazy, though, right? We barely knew each other. One touch, and I was all in.

**mynameisbensolo:** Rey. It's probably not smart to ask this, but did you love me? You never said it. I thought maybe you weren't ready to tell me out loud, that I just needed to give you time. Then you broke up with me, and I didn’t get the chance to find out.

**jakkujunkrat:** I loved you, but I was so scared that if I said it, I'd lose you somehow. It was stupid, but that's how I felt.

**mynameisbensolo:** It's not stupid at all. And really, I suppose you were right to be scared, considering how we turned out.

**jakkujunkrat:** Maybe if I'd said it, we wouldn't have ended up this way. I don't know.

**mynameisbensolo:** I have to go now, but thank you for telling me, sweetheart.

**jakkujunkrat:** Okay. Bye then.

—

—

**2 days before the Season 9 premiere**

PRIVATE MESSAGES

**jakkujunkrat:** Hey, Finn. I know you're at work right now, but I had to tell you that I'm about to do something incredibly stupid. And for once, I don't want you to talk me out of it. If all goes according to plan, I'll tell you all the details tomorrow. Wish me luck with stealing a ship from Unkar Plutt!

—

** therealhux **

I admit that the things I said to and about Ben Solo were inappropriate, but the level of harassment I'm receiving is totally unacceptable. I have been getting hate mail, both virtual and real, ever since I was doxxed.

I have no idea who sent me one hundred bags of licorice, or how they discovered that I'm allergic to it, but it was not appreciated. Even throwing it out gave me hives. I assume the glitter bomb was Poe's doing, and I expect I'll be vacuuming it out of my carpet for the next ten years. I don't know how five pounds of bantha feces were snuck through Customs, but it ended up on my porch regardless. My neighbors complained about the smell so much that I nearly got evicted.

In short, I have suffered enough. Please stop.

#i would delete this blog but i doubt it would help #and at this point i refuse to give in to bullying

** startfleet-ace **

damn now I'm really wishing I'd gone with a licorice bomb

** bee-bee-ate **

Hux, I believe that what you are experiencing is called comeuppance.

#bantha feces is easy to transport if you can hack customs logs and worker droids

—

PRIVATE MESSAGES

**fn-1337:** What do you mean you're stealing a ship from Plutt?!

**fn-1337:** Wtf! You can't just say that and disappear on me.

**fn-1337:** Rey, if you aren't dead in a sandy ditch I might kill you myself. Please message me as soon as you can.

—

** mitakahere **

Omgggg we're almost there! At 21:00 standard hours the day after tomorrow we're going to see a new episode of AtS!!

#ahhhhhhhh #ats

—

MYNAMEISBENSOLO INBOX - anon is off so don't even try it

** benrey4ever **

OMG IS IT TRUE THAT REY IS AT YOUR BUILDING ON HOSNIAN PRIME?!! Are these pics real??

—

PRIVATE MESSAGES

**jakkujunkrat:** Hey Ben. Are you home?

**mynameisbensolo:** Not right now. Why?

**jakkujunkrat:** Because I'm standing outside your building, and there's a mean guy at the gate who won't let me in.

**mynameisbensolo:** You're here? Why are you here? And how did you even make the trip. You don't have a ship.

**jakkujunkrat:** I do now. I'm going to call it compensation for 15 years of free labor.

**mynameisbensolo:** You stole a ship?!

**jakkujunkrat:** Like I said, it was owed to me, and I had to get here as soon as possible. Now come home so we can talk.

**mynameisbensolo:** I'm already on my way. Caught a cab and overpaid the driver to speed. You still haven't told me why you're here.

**jakkujunkrat:** You're really going to make me say this over PM?

**mynameisbensolo:** Yes, because if I have to wait ten more minutes to find out why you robbed your boss blind to see me I'm going to lose it, Rey. So talk.

**jakkujunkrat:** This is really the kind of thing that should be said for the first time face to face, but okay.

**jakkujunkrat:** I love you. I love you so much it hurts, and I have for a long time. I don't know when exactly, but somewhere along the way you went from enemy to partner to the most important person in my life. I'm carrying a rucksack with all my worldly possessions in it, and I flew the ugliest piece of garbage you've ever seen to get here. (Seriously, there was a compressor on the hyperdrive, and I wasn't sure that death trap was even going to make it.) I turned my life upside down today, because I realized that it's you. You're the one, Ben Solo. Even when I hated you, I thought about you all the time. Now that I love you, you're the last thing on my mind before I fall asleep, and the first thing I want to see when I wake up in the morning. No one knows me, the best and the worst and the most secret parts of me. No one but you. I like to think I know you that well too, but I want to find out more. I want to learn everything about you. I'm waiting outside the gate of this fancy building that's a hundred times taller than anything at Niima Outpost, and I'm not scared. I don't belong on Jakku. I'm not no one from nowhere anymore. I belong with you, wherever you are. So that, sweetheart, is why I'm here.

**mynameisbensolo:** You've never been no one, Rey. Not to me. I want to say more, but my hands are shaking.

**jakkujunkrat:** Then give that driver a bigger tip and make him put the pedal to the metal.

**mynameisbensolo:** I can see my building. I'm almost there. I love you.

**jakkujunkrat:** I love you too. Hurry up so I can finally say that out loud.

—

—

**1 day before the Season 9 premiere**

PRIVATE MESSAGES

**jakkujunkrat:** I'm sorry I worried you, Finn. I wasn't really thinking about that when I left. I was just so excited and ready to get to Hosnian Prime that I sent you that message without considering how it would sound. Looking over it now, I can see why you were concerned.

**fn-1337:** Forget that. There are pics all over here and Porgle of you and Ben kissing outside his building!!! Are you together again??

**jakkujunkrat:** We are, and I've never been happier about anything in my life. I'll be living with Ben here, and I swear I'm never going back to Jakku.

**fn-1337:** That's amazing. I wanted to support your choice to break up with him, but tbh I've been rooting for you to get back together for a while. Hell, maybe it was all those damn Reylo posts on my dash. 😂

**jakkujunkrat:** I have to admit, they're pretty persuasive. Not to mention *right*

—

JAKKUJUNKRAT INBOX - yes Ben and I are back together! 💕

—

** mitakahere **

I'm gonna faint!!!! Reylo is real and the season 9 premiere airs tomorrow!

#reylo #suck it antis #ats

** themaidofstarkiller **

That's it, I'm leaving this hell hole of a fandom. GoT was better anyway.

** fn-1337 **

Just when I thought my day couldn't improve any more, Phasma gives me this beautiful gift!

#ding dong the witch is dead

—

** mynameisbensolo **

Guess who's going ring shopping tomorrow?

#spoiler alert #it's me

—

—

**Season 9 premiere of Across the Stars**

** mynameisrey **

This is the former jakkujunkrat here! I thought a change was in order, since my scavenging days are officially over.

When I woke up this morning, I saw that Ben's post about ring shopping had gone viral. I absolutely did not give him permission to put that on the holonet yet, but according to Leia, that sort of thing is par for the course when you love a Solo.

Anyway, here's a pic of the ring, for those who are curious.

P.S. We both loved the Season 9 premiere!

#reylo

—

—

**30 days after the Across the Stars finale**

** fn-1337 **

Check out this Empire article! My bestie is going to be in a holomovie!!!

> An Across the Stars spin-off is officially in the works. Rumor has it that it’s tentatively titled _The Force Awakens_ , but that has yet to be confirmed.
> 
> Here are the things we do know:
> 
> This holomovie will straddle the fantasy, action adventure, and romance genres. Yav Korren will be reprising his role as Ben Solo, and Kira Ridley will co-star as Rey of Jakku. The only summary we could pry out of an inside source is that it's an enemies to lovers story in which Ben and Rey are on opposite sides of a war, with the fate of the galaxy hanging in the balance.
> 
> The real Rey and Ben say that they are excited to see their love story reimagined in such a fun way.
> 
> “I used to be a stickler for historical accuracy,” Solo said. “Not so much these days.”
> 
> When asked about their engagement, Rey admitted that yes, they had set a date and picked a venue, but no, they wouldn't be sharing either.
> 
> "Sorry, but we have to keep some things to ourselves," she said playfully.
> 
> Here at _Empire_ we disagree. Stay tuned for updates on the hottest wedding in the galaxy!

—

PRIVATE MESSAGES

**mynameisrey:** Come back to bed.

**mynameisbensolo:** I'm two rooms away. You could have shouted my name more easily than sending a PM lol

**mynameisrey:** But this is nostalgic. Yelling is not. Now get in here, because I want to make love to my fiancé.

—

—

**Author's Note:**

> Because I’m weak, I’m seriously considering writing the funeral sex as a spinoff oneshot. Let me know if that’s something you’d be interested in reading!


End file.
